Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the primary antagonist of the children's television series, The Powerpuff Girls. Despite being a small monkey, Jojo possesses a genius-level intellect and a knack for robotics. However, this comes at the expense of an insanely large ego and awkward speech pattern. He plays a secondary role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War, but is both a secondary player and major force in the Animal Farm subplot of sonishadow's Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Once simply named Jojo, the mad scientist and would-be conqueror was an ape like any other. However, he had the distinction of being the smallest of his family. Jojo, as a result, had to watch his back. He was often stalked by Kaa the snake, who nearly made a meal of him on numerous occasions, and his fellow ape, Tublat, who made a hobby of bullying Jojo. One night, Jojo was stolen in the midst of his sleep. A particularly loud, British hunter took him onto his boat, and sold him off to a Circus. Admittedly, Jojo was relieved. He didn't know how much longer he'd last in the Jungle. While an improvement over the Jungle, Jojo wasn't terribly fond of life in the circus, either. The circus leader, an incredibly vain and greedy man who stole from the Circus goers, humiliated Jojo by dressing him up in silly outfits and making him do demeaning dances. One day, the circus came to New York. A humanitarian, Professor Utonium, felt pity for the ape, and payed the circus master to adopt him. Utonium brought Jojo home and introduced him to his partner at the time, Doctor Anton Sevarius. Utonium noticed something very odd about Sevarius after he brought Jojo home. While both men usually left the lab for home at the same time, Sevarius, from then on, insisted he would work late, so he would have some 'time alone with Jojo.' Utonium, while suspicious, made the mistake of ultimately trusting his associate. With Utonium gone, Sevarius subjected Mojo to horrific experiments. Countless needles and liquids were ingested by Jojo, all to Sevarius's design. Utonium walked in on one of these experiments one night, and was shocked to find Jojo's brain protruding from his skull as an effect of one of the many steroids Sevarius forced Jojo to take. The two had a falling out, and began to argue. Scared, and aware he was an abomination, Jojo ran away. Another result of the experiments was granting Jojo super intelligence. He was now a sentient being, and quite easily taught himself English (primarily by watching Utonium's daughters's Japanese movies). Stranded on the streets of New York, Jojo found some rags in a dumpster to cover himself, after all, a monkey with a massive brain wasn't safe to simply walk the streets of New York. Jojo, while wandering the streets one night, came across a display television, on it, a News Report covering the scientific achievements of the man that made him a monster; Sevarius. Jojo was dumfounded. How does such a monstous man have recognition in the society. It was then that Jojo came to one conclusion; evil was what got one to the top. Nobody would ever get anywhere by being good. Jojo studied the News Reports. He watched the News Reports covering a number of super villains. From Drakken to Negaduck. From the Huntsclan to the Dark Hand. Jojo dubbed himself 'Mojo Jojo', and with his accelerated intelligence, strived to make a name for himself as a super villain supreme. Vs Doctor Drakken Mojo Jojo makes his first appearance in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains War as a rival of Doctor Drakken. Both scientists are considered for a post in David Xanatos's enterprises, but only one can have the job. Though Jojo greatly enhances his size, he is no match for Drakken's improved giant robot. Despite launching a sonic based attack, Jojo is sent flying into a building, which promptly crushes him. Chang and the Key Mojo miraculously survives the injury, though it comes at the expense of his massive size. Instead of further pursuing a job with Xanatos, Mojo Jojo learns of a key once owned by Madam Medusa, a former gangster put out of commission by the events of the war. The key supposedly opens a safe full of riches. As Jojo uses a war machine to break into a town hall to obtain the key, he encounters Chang, a dragon desiring the key for her master, the Dark Dragon. As both race to the town hall to get the key, Chang destroys Mojo's war machine using his staff. However, Mojo rides the shockwave of the explosion to get to the key first. As Chang arrives, in dragon form, Jojo gets into a giant monkey mecha. Though Chang's fire proves a minor irritant, Jojo unleashes his mecha's net, trapping Chang and sending her flying across town. Medusa's Treasure and a New Alliance Mojo Jojo opens Medusa's secret safe and discovers a treasure trove of crystals called the Anubis Jewels. Little does Mojo know, but these crystals are actually a powerful energy source. Two figures approach Mojo, each seeking to acquire the gems: the Skeleton King and a teenage girl. The girl uses some youthful charm in an attempt to goad Mojo into giving up the gems, but Mojo is more eager to deal with the frightening skeletal warrior. Mojo, however, does not take his eye of the girl and witnesses her transformation into Yzma; the Peruvian ruler and sorceress had been disguising herself as a young girl the entire time. Yzma, not one to lose a prize, resorts to her Plan B Mechanical Attack Squid. The squid attacks ferociously, almost destroying the Anubis casing Jojo uses to protect the jewels. At the last moment, however, Jojo realizes the gems potential. The gems are powerful enough to blast Yzma all the way to Peru. After delighting in his victory, Mojo Jojo joins the Skeleton King's faction. Going Bananas After Queen La, the Skeleton King's second-in-command, gives the order, Mojo Jojo creates a monkey army using Chemical X; Vlad Plasmius, mastermind of the plan, observes. Sadly for Mojo, it takes but the four members of the Sorcerer's Society to wipe out the entire army. Jojo leaves the battlefield in disgrace. The Second Battle of China Mojo, along with the rest of the Skeleton King's forces, attacks China. There, the monkey encounters Yzma once again. This time, however, Yzma is armed with a deadly potion. Before Mojo can even attack, Yzma throws the potion. The lethal toxins kill Mojo Jojo in seconds. Non Disney Villains Tournament He's a Rebel Mojo Jojo is one of several animals experimented upon by Mok Swagger. Jojo schemes to overthrow Mok and take revenge for the brutal experiments. He thus gathers an alliance of animals - Brain (the inventor), Drake (the muscle), and General Woundwort (the strategist) - to help take Mok down. Unfortunately for him, another group of animals led by Napoleon is actively trying to impede his progress so that they might take control of the animal empire. The two factions thus come to blows. Jewels, Cars, and Carface In order to help the animal rebellion, Mojo Jojo decides to steal the Anubial Jewels. Doing so, however, means he must face down Carface, the current owner of the gems. Jojo tries to convince Carface of his right to take the jewels, but Carface only gets angry and punches him in the face. Carface then puts a car into neutral and has it roll at his foe. Mojo Jojo responds by shooting the car with a laser cannon, destroying most of it. Jojo is then able to grab a hubcap from the car and launch it at Carface's assistant, Killer. As Carface struggles to fix the car, Jojo hurls the hubcap at him as well. Jojo then takes the jewels, using their magic to destroy Carface's compound. The Battle of Animal Farm Mojo Jojo resolves to take out Napoleon's base at Animal Farm in a one fell swoop attack. When General Woundwort and his allies fail to take out the bulk of Napoleon's armies, Mojo Jojo injects himself with some powerful growth serum. He becomes a giant and begins wreaking havoc; this violence, however, begins destroying the terrain and threatening the lives of his allies. In order to protect himself, Drake smashes Mojo Jojo's toes with a rock. In pain, Mojo Jojo claps his hands together and causes an earthquake that kills both General Woundwort and Drake. Mojo Jojo soon encounters a giant Brain, who has turned traitor against him. The Brain punches Mojo squarely in the chin, launching him into a building that falls atop him. Mojo Jojo gets up and begins chasing his foe, decrying him for his treachery. He climbs up the face of a building in order to reach his foe, but Carface pulls a lever that activates a laser. Hit directly by the blast, Mojo Jojo falls to his death. Disney vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Mojo Jojo (PPG Movie).png|Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Mojo Jojo 2.jpg Category:TV Show Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Doctor Blowhole's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Plankton and Mojo Jojo Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:The Beat Alls Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Redeemed Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Human Cruelty Squad Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Drake Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Mojo Jojo's and Doctor Doofenshmitz's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Utrom Shredder's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Koji Ishii Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:Christian Pelissier Category:Roger L. Jackson